<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love Made Princess by Theonetruegod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474592">The Love Made Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod'>Theonetruegod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Fic, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Lance (Voltron), Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lance a young omega falls for a transfer student and starts a relationship with her. the night he loses his virginity to her. the very next morning she is gone. later the omega learns his pregnant. with the help of his friends he raises his daughter and opens up a cafe. thirteen years later did he learn that the transfer student was the heir of altea. making his daughter a princess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was excited and nervous. He was going ask his crush out. She was a transfer student from atlea. Lance had fallen for her at first sight. He believed they were meant to be. </p><p>She was sitting alone. He went up to her. "Ms. King can you please go out with me. I have always liked you". Lucky for him. She said yes. They went on many dates. Their relationship was super popular. Everyone talked about it. Allura was always showing him off. She was super possessive and jealous. But lance didn't care. </p><p>A year into their relationship. Lance lost his virginity to her. She was so kind and gentle with him. </p><p>The very next morning. She was gone. All her stuff was gone from his apartment. He couldn't get hold of her. Later that day he went to her apartment. And found out she just moved out. </p><p>None of his friends could get hold of her. It was like she vanished. He became depressed. But Hunk and Pidge refuse to let him miss work or school. They also made sure he ate. And they allowed him watch as much romcoms. and eat as much ice cream as he wanted. </p><p>A month later he started getting sick. A week later Hunk made him go see a doctor. That is when he learned that he was pregnant. Lucky for him. He only had month left in college. </p><p>Nine months later. Lance gave birth to a baby girl. Her name was Sonia. </p><p>Two years later. Hunk and lance opened up Voltron. It was small cafe with a living space upstairs. </p><p>Only in a year. Their cafe became a success. </p><p>Pidge and matt had a arcade across from the cafe. They named it Blip tec. It was werid name but the arcade was very popular. And Sonia loved to going to it. </p><p>The years went by. Sonia was now thirteen. She asked many questions about her father. Lance never told her lie. He told her everthing he knew. But she never stopped from asking. It did always put a smile on Lance's face. </p><p>The cafe was booming. One day a young altean girl asked to take pic with Sonia. And Sonia agreed. That very yes changed their very lives forever. </p><p>The little altean girl posted the photo. Under the title "this girl looks like princess Allura". It went crazy on the internet. And soon it got to royal advisor, Coran. He brought it up to the King Alfor and Queen Melenor. The girl looked so much like Allura at that age. </p><p>They knew allura studied in that country and had relationship with a young omega. There was no doubt that child was alluras kid. </p><p>Coran sent both Keith and Shiro to check it out. They arrived to the cafe. It was pretty busy. But they did not care. Keith slammed open the door. That caused everyone to go quiet and stare at them. "Who is owner of this motherfucking place!" Keith shouted as he stomped into the cafe. Lance came out from behind the register. </p><p>"I am the owner of this place. But so is my friend hunk". He explained to Keith.  "What can I do for you men?" He asked them. Keith pulled out his phone and pulled up the photo of Sonia. He showed it to Lance. "Who is the mother of this child?" Keith asked lance. </p><p>"That is my daughter. Why do you have photo of my daughter? And why are you asking about her?" Lance asked as he slowly back away from the men. He needed to get to his phone and call the police. But before he could ran. Sonia walked into the cafe. "Everthing okay mom?" She asked lance. </p><p>Keith and shiro gasped. The child looked so much like allura in photo. But in person it really stood out. "Honey go to your room" lance ordered Sonia. Sonia gave her mom a strange look. "Why mom?" She asked lance. "Do as i say, Sonia" lance said. She nodded but stayed put. Lance let out a sigh. Teenagers sure do not like to listen. </p><p>Keith grabbed lance. "Get your hands off me!" Lance squaled. Trying to get out of Keith's grip. "You are coming with us omega. So is the kid" Keith said. Shiro went to grab Sonia. That's when Sonia decided to listen to her mom. And ran for it. But was to late. Shiro got her. </p><p>None the customer did anything expect call the police. They all were afraid. One man was a alpha galra. And the other alpha had a werid glowing arm. </p><p>"Where was Hunk when you needed him". Lance thought to himself. That's when the police arrived. "Thank god" lance cried. But Keith's grip did not loosen. </p><p>"Let the omega and child go. And you must come with us". One of the officer said. The other officers had their guns pointed at shiro and Keith. But just as the officer said that. They all were killed by a woman. "Shit" keith said. The other person was Keith's ex wife, Axca. "What are you doing here?" Keith asked.</p><p>"I am here to kill that bitch and the kid". She told him. Keith threw lance to shiro. "Protect them shiro" Keith growled. Shiro nodded to his brother. "Over my dead body your gonna lay hand on them". He charged her. The fight was ruthless. The cafe was being destroyed. Good thing though the customers were able to escape.</p><p>Keith almost had the finishing blow. But unknow person threw a smoke boom into the cafe. And it went off. Acxa used it as an escape. Keith turned to them and spit out blood. "We need to get them out of here". Before lance or Sonia could ask any questions. Shiro knock them out with sleeping gas. </p><p>Altea castle <br/>Lance awoke. He realized there were people were staring at him. He looked around. He spotted his daughter. She was asleep by him. He treid to wake her up. But it did not work. He was starting to freak out. "What have you done to my child?" He shouted. Keith kicked him in the back. He fell on stomach. </p><p>"You shall not disrespect the king". He started to stomp on the omega. "Keith you touch him again. I will have you executed" alfor sneered. Keith stopped his stomping. Lance let out a whimper and sat up. Alfor helped the little omega up. "Your child will be fine. She will be awake soon". </p><p>Lance pulled his hand away from the man. "Where am I? Why did you kidnap us?" At that moment Sonia awoke. "Mommy, what is going on?" She asked as she looked around. Coran helped the young girl up. She backed away from mustache man. </p><p>The other man was smiling at her fondly. He had tears in his eyes. "You will found out soon, my child. We are waiting for one more quest". That's when a hooded figure and a half garla man entered the room. The hooded figure let out a gasp. And rushed over to them. Knocking Alfor onto his ass. </p><p>The hooded figure cupped Lance's cheeks. "Is it really you lance?" Lance knew that voice. He never once forgot it. It hunted his dreams. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Is that you allura". She pulled down her hood. "Yes it is lance". She looked around. She finally noticed Sonia. Who is now gawking at her. Tears ran down alluras cheeks. </p><p>She let go of Lance's cheeks. And put her hands of Sonias shoulders. "You look like me" allura said. Sonia nodded at her. "And as she should. Since is my granddaughter" Alfor said. Allura cried harder. "That's makes her my daughter". She pulled Sonia and lance into hug. "Thank you lance. Thank you great white lion. this is best thing to ever happen to me". </p><p>"What about me?". The group turned to the half garla. "I am your fiance and the heir of Daibazaal". </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lotor was pissed. What was his fiance doing with that omega? She even forgot about him. So he had to remind her. He had to introduce himself. He could see the despair on the lances face. Allura let go of lance and Sonia. And walked back over to lotor. </p><p>She warped her arms around his left arm. Lance let out a whimper. Alfor introduce lance and Sonia to lotor. "They will be staying here". This surprised lance and Sonia. And angered Lotor. Lance treid to deny Alfors claims. "That is my finally word".  He looked towards keith. "You and shiro shall protect the princess and her mother". Alfor and Coran left the throne room. </p><p>"Since the king is gone. I shall show you to your rooms". Keith turned around and headed out. "Follow me. I dont like repeating myself". Lance and Sonia followed Keith. Before he left the room. Lance turned to allura. She and lotor were leaving in opposite direction. He caught her attention for brief second. Before keith called for him.</p><p>Lance's royal suite <br/>Shiro was already there. Shiro explained everthing to them. That allura and lotor were arranged to be married since they were born. It is a political marriage. To form a alliance between two countries thats been fighting each other for eons. </p><p>He also explained that Sonias existence has put a dent into those very plans. But lucky for lance and Sonia that the royal family has accepted concubines for eons. Lance no choice. Will become alluras concubine. But Sonia will not given the title crown princess. That title belongs to the child allura and lotor will have. </p><p>The more shiro spoke the more sad lance became. "What about my life? What about my family and friends? What about my cafe?" He asked the two alphas. Sonia was crying. She hated all this. She finally meet her dad. The person she been imagining for years. All her dreams were crushed in a instant. </p><p>Shiro repeated himself. Lance had no choice in the matter. The moment Sonia was born. He belonged to the royal family. If weren't for fact he didnt know. He would have been punished for hiding a royal child. </p><p>They would still have to test Sonias blood to Alluras. To prove the child was hers. They do believe she is alluras. It's just precaution. Lance nodded at the alphas. Shiro also explained to lance that his friends and family would be moved to altea. Under the royal families protection. That was normal protocol. But this time. It is because someone wants lance and Sonia dead. The use anything to get the job done. </p><p>Sonia and Lance were afraid for their family and friends. Lance held his daughter close. He was rubbing her arm. </p><p>Shiro let out a sigh. He felt bad for the pair. But there was nothing he could do.  "Since the talk is over with. I will taking the princess to her room" keith said. "Come on brat". Sonia did  not want to leave her mom. But Keith gave her no choice in the matter. "We dont have all day". She got up. And followed him out of the room.</p><p>"I am sorry, lance" shiro said. "I will be outside your room. I am not allowed to be in here". He got up and left the room. </p><p>Lance spent the rest of the night crying.</p><p>The next morning. Keith barged into his room and forced him to get up. Keith introduce lance to shay. "She will be your lady in waiting". Lance smiled at shay. And she smiled back.</p><p>Lance got ready for the day. Keith practical dragged lance to where lotor was at.</p><p>They will be having breakfest tougher. Lotor was an ass the entire time. He kept looking down on lance. And called lance a whore couple of times. By the end of breakfest lance wanted to cry. </p><p>Keith led lance back to his room. </p><p>Most days lance spent in his room. Unless he was dragged out to go to his manners and etiqutte classes. Or when lotor wanted to harres him. </p><p>It's been six weeks since he saw his daughter. That's longest time they been apart. When he asked to her. Both shiro and Keith reply the same thing. "You need permission from allura". He wasnt allowed to see his daughter. But lotor was allowed to see him. </p><p>One day, keith gave lance several letters. Each one was from his family and friends. Hunks and pidge letters stated they will see him soon. They were given permission by the king to see him.</p><p>Few days later. He got to see them again. Most of their visit was him answering their questions. Their time tougher was not long enough. He missed them so much.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was to have tea with Queen melenor. The tea was nice. Queen Melenor was a doll.</p><p>Later that day. Someone pushed lance down the stairs. He broke his wrist. Keith and shiro apologize to him for not protecting him.</p><p>But lucky for the broken wrist. He was able to his daughter. She fussed over his wrist. She would make a great alpha one day.</p><p>A few weeks later the cast came off. He had to wear a brace. Hunk and matt came over to visit. Both males fussed over him. It was nice to get fussed over. It made him feel like a queen.</p><p>Right after this brace came off. Lotor started harassing him again. He was mocking lance for being so weak. "But I guess since you are whore. You dont need to be strong". Lance wanted to cry. He hated being called a whore.</p><p>It was again tea time with Queen Melenor. This time lotor joined them. Melenor kept sweet talking the alpha prince. Lotor comments towards lance went over her head. Maybe she did notice but didnt care. Just like keith and shiro. He hated this.</p><p>A servant brought them a new pot of tea. Lotor got the great idea to pour the hot tea on lance. And he did. Lance screamed in pain. Melenor screamed in shock. Shiro and Keith rushed in. Lotor was laughing his head off.</p><p>"Keith take lance to the royal clinic. And shiro take lotor away from here". Melenor ordered the knights.</p><p>Later lance learned that lotor was punished. But the punishment wasn't just to crime he committed. Lance hated it here. At least he got to see Sonia.</p><p>Later that night. He got letter. It was slipped underneath his door.</p><p>
  <em>My dear omega</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am sorry for what has happened to you. I wish </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> could see you. And be by your side. As you heal from your burns. But that will anger lotor more. I wish </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> could be by your side and wipe away your tears. </em>
  <em>Every night</em>
  <em> i spend without you kills me. We spent to many years apart. Even though you are underneath the same roof. I can not hold you. It drives me mad with desire. But </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> will </em>
  <em>tell</em>
  <em> you this. At the end of each month. I </em>
  <em>will</em>
  <em> come to you. And </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> will cover you </em>
  <em>with</em>
  <em> all my </em>
  <em>passion</em>
  <em> and </em>
  <em>endearment</em>
  <em>. We </em>
  <em>can</em>
  <em> make up for the lost time. May the kingdom hear your cries while underneath me. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Truly yours, </em>
  <em>miss</em>
  <em> king.</em>
</p><p>Tears ran down his cheeks. And slick ran down his leg. He was horny and overjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allura arrived to Lance's room. She walked over to the little omega and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>They had a romantic dinner. And allura pulled lance close to her. "Have you slept with anyone other then me?" She asked the little omega. He shook his head no. "But I have played with myself" He answered. She growled into his ear. "Then show me". </p><p>Lance took off his clothes. And walked over to his bed. He laid down on his stomach. His ass was up in the air. And slowly fingered himself open. </p><p>After a bit. Allura walked over to him. "Take your fingers out darling. I will give you something better". The omega did as he was told. Allura slipped her cock into his greedy hole. </p><p>They fucked all night long. Ever living being in the castle could hear Lance's screams of pleasure. Just as allura said they would. </p><p>Lance fell sleep in allura arms. The next morning. Allura awoke him with a kiss. "I am sorry darling. I can not stay with you any longer then this". She pulled away from him. Lance let out a whine. The alpha left the room. Leaving  the poor omega alone.</p><p>The next few days went fine. Until lance was gifted a dead bunny in his bed. He screamed in horror. </p><p>Ever other day. Lance was being gifted dead animals in his bed. Or given disturbing messages written in blood on his wall. No one was able to figure out who was doing it. </p><p>Lance wanted to change his room. But shiro and Keith refuse to allow him to do that. Since the room was only one set up for a concubine. </p><p>Pidge and matt were horrified when they found out. They wanted lance to leave with them. But shiro and Keith refuse them. Stating that the concubine can not leave the palace. If they treid anything. They will lose their rights to seeing lance. </p><p>Lance cried himself to sleep most nights. "What did I do to deserve this" Lance thought.</p><p>Sonia made a suprise visit. She discovered a horse head in her mothers bad. She was furious. She went to her  mother. She learned that this was not the first time. This enraged her more. She stormed out of her mothers room.</p><p>And all the way to the throne room. She slammed open the doors. This surprised all her grandfathers important guest. Alfor smiled at his granddaughter. Not one bit upset about her disturbing the meeting.</p><p>"What brings you here?" He asked her. "Because someone is putting dead things in my mothers bed. And no one is doing shit about it" She screamed at him. This is the first time he heard about this. He was pissed. "Why was not inform" he thought. </p><p>He called for shiro and Keith. He questioned them both. He was furious with them. They were whipped twenty times each. Shay was also punished.</p><p>He punished them more. when he found out lance was still staying in the same room. He had thace and Ulaz look into the crime. </p><p>Just two days later they brought forth the criminal. Her name was Ezor. She once worked for lotor as a maid. Before she was fired. She also a poor barons daughter. She was paid off by unknown man. To harass the whore omega. </p><p>She went into detail in how she killed and skinned the animals. Using their blood to make messages on Lance's walls. How she had hide a carma in the little omegas room. His destress and scared face had drove her to desire. If she hadn't been caught. She would've had raped the little omega. And then do what she did to those animals to him. </p><p>Alfor heard enough. "She will be excuted in three days. Until then you two can torture her as much as you want". The both men bowed to their king. And dragged Ezor off to the dungeons.</p><p>While she was being tortured and during her execution. She was calling out to the little omega. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia was visiting her mother. A servant poured tea into Lance's cup. "Thank you" lance told the servant. The servant bowed to lance. And then he left. </p><p>"Do you want anything?" Lance asked his daughter. She shook her head no. And went on telling him about her sword instructor. Lance took a sip from his tea. After a bit. Lance started to feel faint. He vision started to blur. </p><p>"Mom are you okay?" Sonia asked him. She got up from her seat. And walked over to lance. At that moment he coughed up blood. Sonia screamed in horror. Keith and shiro barged into the room. At that moment Lance fainted. </p><p>He was rushed to the royal clinic. Alfor was reported to by shiro and Keith. "This is the third time. You allowed him to be harmed under your watch" he growled at them. If it weren't for the alliance. He would have had them killed a long time ago. Now he was being forced by that alliance to keep them by Lance's side. </p><p>He had them both whipped each eighty times. To him it wasnt enough. </p><p>Lance had fallen into a coma. The poison was eating away at his body. If they didnt give him the cure in three days. He will die. </p><p>Alfor sent blaytz and trigel to retrive the ingredients. "Please great white lion, dont allow him to die". He prayed to her. </p><p>He had kolivan and thace catch the criminal. </p><p>Allura bragged into her fathers office. "Its not true. Please tell me it's not true". He sadly shook his head yes. Tears ran down her cheeks. She fell to her knees. "No, not my omega. I just got him back. Please great lion dont take him away". </p><p>Alfor went to his daughter's side. And kneeled in front of her. "Right now, the best thing you can do for him. Is be by your daughter's side. She is going need you right now". She nodded him. She instead wanted to find the bastard that poisoned lance. and kill them with her own hands. But she knew her father was right. </p><p>She wiped away her tears. And looked straight into her fathers eyes. "Bring the bastared to me when you catch him. I want to be the one to kill him". He smirked at his darling. "I was planning to do that". She got up and left.</p><p>Allura found her daughter in the clinic. The young alpha was holding her unconscious mothers hand. She walked over to her. And sat in the seat right by her. And pulled Sonia into her arms. "Its going be okay pup. Daddy is going to get that bastard. And rip him to shreds". The little alpha let out a whimper. "What about mommy?" She asked as she looked up at allura. "Our best men are getting the cure right now". </p><p>Later that night. The servant that served lance the tea was found dead. He had sallowed a poison capsule. He must have taken it before he gave lance the poison. </p><p>The servant name was Sendak. He did not work underneath the royal family. And was not a citizen of altea. He was once a citizen of Daibezel before he was exiled. Kolivan also had found three bodies of missing guards. And a body of servant. That the clothes must have belonged to. </p><p>Kolivan and thace will look more into sendak. And his allies. Alfor sent them on there way. </p><p>The next day trigel and blaytz returned with all the ingredients for the cure. The medic team worked tougher all night and the next day to make the cure. When it was done. They gave it to lance. It would take week for him to be fully cure. But he wont be dieing any time soon. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been awake and moving around for three weeks. He was distrustful of everyone. Expect the king, the queen, his daughter, allura, his family and friends. </p><p>Hunk had came to visit lance. A week after he left the clinic. He begged lance to leave the castle. It was not safe for him. But he told Hunk. He could not leave. Not even if he wanted to. </p><p>Pidge and matt visited him. They both pulled pranks on Keith and shiro. Pidge told lance. She wanted to slowly kill both of them. </p><p>Now lance was lonely and bored. Keith knocked on his door. "You can come in". Lance told the knight. Keith entered and bowed to lance. "You are invented to the royal ball in two weeks". Then he stood up. And existed the room. </p><p>The next two weeks went by quickly. Lance now stood outside the ballroom. He will be entering with Sonia. He was so excited. This was his first ball. But he also wary of everyone. </p><p>They entered the ballroom. They were being stared at. Lance wanted to ran away. They both walked past many people. They could hear the nasty comments towards them. They made it to the buffet. There was so much food. </p><p>If hunk was here. He would eat it all and then die a happy man. </p><p>After they got their food. They went to their table. And sat down to eat.</p><p>Ten minutes later. The royal family entered. Queen Melenor by King alfors side. And allura by Lotors side. Lance heart broke seeing them tougher. They looked like they were might to be. </p><p>Alfor gave his speech. And the crowed cheered. "May the great white lion bless us another amazing year".</p><p>The king and queen went to sit on their thrones. Lotor led allura to the dance floor. The crowd parted for them. They would have the first dance. They were so beautiful and graceful as they dance across the ballroom. Lance did not want to watch but he could not look away. Sonia was growling by his side. </p><p>She hated seeing her father dancing with that bastard.  But she could not make a scene. Lance made her promise not to make one. And she would never break a promise with her mother. But sometimes like this one. She wanted to break it. </p><p>The dance was over. More couples started to dance tougher. Everbody ignored the mother and daughter expect for the nasty comments they would make. </p><p>Later that night. A group of men came to their table. They sexually harrassed lance. But they backed away when Sonia treid to take a bite out of them. No one was allowed to touch or talk to her mother like that. Unknown to the pair. Alfor had ordered shiro and Keith to kill the men. </p><p>Sometime later a group of ladies appeared at their table. One of the ladies introduce herself to them. Her name was Nyma. </p><p>She slapped lance across the face. Sonia went to jump her. But she was stopped by lotor. She sneered at him. But he just smirked at her. And covered her mouth. He dragged her away from the table.</p><p>Nyma and her group started to harass lance. They went to far by knocking out the poor omega. Nyma felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see king Alfor and princess allura. She went pale. She treid to make a excuse. </p><p>But Alfor didnt give her a chance to make a excuse. He punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. And then he started to stomp on her. Allura went to take care of lance. Awhile shiro and Keith dealt with Nymas friends. They beat the group of girls to death. "Good thing lance was out of it. He wouldn't be able to handle this" Allura thought. </p><p>Lotor let out a whistle. "That will remind me not to mess with lance". Allura glared at him. "Shut up, lotor" she sneered. He laughed at her. "Dont be mad. I got the brat out of here, Didnt i". He put his hands up in the air. </p><p>Alfor growled, "where did you put her?"  Lotor pointed to the thrones. The little alpha was asleep in the kings chair. Melenor was peting the little alphas head. "See, she is fine". He smirked, as he walked up to the king. He was chest to chest with the king. "Long live the king". Then he turned around and left. </p><p>The party continued on. As though no one had been killed. Because it was well known. Never lay a hand on the royal concubine. Because it only meant death. And only death. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The protection on Alfor has been doubled. after what lotor said at the ball. </p><p>As time went on. Allura could not trust her fiance. He was to suspicious. Everthing that has happened to her omega. It all pointed ro him. But she still didnt have any proof. It all was coincidences. </p><p>Keith was also getting suspicious. But towards his brother. He never once went against his brother but lately he might have to. </p><p>Keith went to allura. He never really got along with the princess. Ever since his ex wife proved to be a spy and traitor. </p><p>He bowed to her. She growled at him. He understood her hostility. He allowed her omega to be harmed to many times. He also has been cruel to the omega. He should've been killed the day he brought the omega to the palace. He had shoved and stomped on the omega. </p><p>"My princess, I must inform you of something". He told her. He dare not look up. "What?" She sneered. He gulped, "my princess, I think my brother is the man behind the things happing to the concubine". She sneered, "why do you think that Keith?".</p><p>He told her everthing. Shiro has never been the same after being kidnapped and tortured by the garla army. He was personal tortured by lotors mother, Queen Haggar. This is the first time allura heard about this. She would be first of the royal family to learn of this. </p><p>Keith's mother krolia kept it from the royal family. And her being the leader of the blade of marmora. She was able to keep it a secret. She feared that the information was known. The alliance she formed. Would have been destroyed.</p><p>Even if it might throwing her step son well being away. Krolia even had shiro tested. Only thing wrong with shiro was his arm. The robot arm had tracker on it. But that was it. </p><p>Allura hated all of what she heard. "Then why would you assume your brother would harm my omega?" She asked. It would make more sense. To atteck lotor or the members of marmora. Keith let out a sigh. "Get on with it Keith!" She yelled at him.</p><p>He told her about how shiro seemed to hate lance. He told her. How shiro told him to allow lotor to mess with lance. Since lotor was royalty and their future king. How he caught shiro paying off a man. To deliver something to somebody. </p><p>How when lance got pushed down the stairs. He threatened all the servants not to say anything. How he kept the investigation about the dead animals from happening. He told Keith that lance was not allowed to leave his room, unless allura gave him permission. But since allura didnt know anything. Lance did not get moved.</p><p>Keith had thought the royal family had known. That they didnt care since lance was a commoner. I mean they allowed lance to be around lotor all the time. </p><p>Allura gawked. "I never gave lotor permission to see lance. I thought the tea party was the first time". Keith shook his head no. Great loin did Keith feel horrible. </p><p>Allura called for kolivan. He came and bowed to allura. "Look into captain shiro for me". He nodded to his princess and left. </p><p>She looked at Keith. "Keep an eye on your brother". He nodded to her and left. </p><p>The next day. Allura called keith to her office. Already there was kolivan. </p><p>He told them. That it was shiro who paid Sendak and Ezor. That he has been working for lotor this whole time. That shiro was not shiro but a clone. Keith was sick. "What do you mean a clone?" Keith asked. It can not be true? He thought. </p><p>When korlia had shiro tested all those years ago. The doctors missed something important. A strand of DNA. That proved that the man named shiro was a clone. A puppet working for lotor. </p><p>Keith wanted to faint. All these years. He trusted the wrong person. But he will make up for it. </p><p>At the mean time. In Lance's royal suite. "Lance" Shiro called out to him. Lance turn around. Shiro had a gun pointed to Sonias head. "Come with me lance or your daughters brain will splatter across the walls".</p><p>Lance put his hands up in the air. "I will come with you. But please dont harm my daughter". Lance walked towards shiro.</p><p>When he was arms length away. Shiro threw Sonia to the ground and grabbed lance. "Scream and I will have someone kill Sonia". Lance nodded his head. Shiro dragged lance out of his room. He took lance down a passageway. Not used by the other servants. </p><p>At the end of the passageway. Waited for them was Lotor. The man was smirking like a predator. Fear ran down Lance's back. "Thank you Kuron". Lotor walked to them. Kuron shoved lance into Lotors waiting arms. Lotor warped his arms around the little omega. </p><p>The little omega treid to fight him off. But the alpha was much stronger then him. Lotor pressed his lips to the little omega's. After a bit of devouring the little omega lips. Kuron let out a cough. Lotor stopped kissing the omega. And turned to the clone.</p><p>"Boss, we must be going. Keith, I was sure was getting suspicious. And the royal brat will be rushing to get help". Lotor let out a growl but agreed. </p><p>He dragged lance to a ship. "Come little omega. let's us go to our new home. There you become my bride. You will no longer be just a concubine".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allura was furious. This meant war. She will rip them to shreds. Alfor was not fairing better. He was getting his men ready for battle. </p><p>Keith was sitting in a corner. Having a mental war with himself. Sonia sat down by him. She disliked him for how he treated her mother. But she could not hate him. She tapped his shoulder bringing him out of his battle. He turned to her. </p><p>"I know you have it bad. But that guy ain't your brother. He only pretended to be your brother. To gain your trust. And then took that trust and betrayed it. That means you have to go out there. Save my mother and take that bastard down". Keith was impressed. This kid really was alluras kid. She will make a great queen one day. He stood up. "Thanks kid". Then he walked over to allura. </p><p>Allura sent for Hunk, Pidge and Matt. Little bit later they appeared. All three of them were anger. Pidge treid to kill Keith. The two men held her back. Keith hide behind Sonia. The young girl gave him unimpressed look. Allura got their attention. She explained to them. What they had planned. "Are you in?" She asked. They nodded their heads yes. They were ready for battle.</p><p>Meanwhile with lance. Lotor dragged lance to the throne room. He forced lance into a kneeling postion. And then he bowed himself. "Dear father and mother. I have brought back most the treasured item in altea. This omega here is alluras concubine". He made lance look up at royal couple. Fear ran down Lance's back when he looked at them. Both of them looked horrifying. That was because of the years of experimenting on themselves. </p><p>He wanted to look away. But lotor kept his head forwards. "I have decided to take him as my own. Will you allow me father". Lance was hoping Zarkon would say no. But he could see the beast start to smirk. "Yes you can my son". Lance wanted to scream. But the fear of his daughter being killed. Kept him quite. </p><p>Lotor forced lance to his feet. And dragged the omega away. Before they were out the door. Haggar called to lotor. "Will you like me to make some adjustments to him?" She asked her child. Lotor sneered at his mother. "No mother. You are not allow to touch him". But he did turn to her. "But you can have that disgusting clone back". Then he left the throne room. </p><p>He dragged lance to his room. He threw lance to the ground. Lance treid to crawl away from lotor but the alpha grabbed his leg. Lotor pulled the omega towards him. </p><p>"Dont worry, bitch. I wont mate with you. until we are married. But before we can marry. I will have to kill allura and Alfor. And if you do well in bed. I will think about allowing that brat to live". Lance was crying. He wanted to get away. He wanted to be with his alpha and daughter. Lotor pulled the omega into his lap. Lance wanted to fight him off but he knew he had no chance. </p><p>He could not fight off lotor. And then fight off lotors men. Who were waiting outside the room. So lance decided to ask question instead. Maybe it will help with calming his nerves. "Why did you send Axca after me and Sonia at the cafe?" He asked.</p><p>Lotor explained to him. It was not him. First time he learned of lance was at alluras and Lance's reunion. The person that sent her after them was Kuron. The person that helped her escape was Zethrid. Both were killed for failing their jobs. </p><p>Lance wanted to cry. So Kuron has been trying kill him from the very beginning. "Why did you bully me?" Lotors grip on lance tightened. The little omega let out a whimper. </p><p>He explained that he hated lance in the beginning. But as time went on. Lance's despair and fear drove lotor to desire. Just like Ezor. He knew he had to have lance. </p><p>He explained to lance that he did once love allura. But that dissapeared. Once lance came into the picture. The alliance had always been a sham. It was way to get closer to altea. Lotor was planning to take allura as his  queen. And then make her watch as her precious kingdom was destroyed. But this will be better show. He licked the little omegas tears from his cheeks.</p><p>"Dont worry pet. After our marriage. I will keep you so drugged up and pregnant that you wont even remember allura". That made lance cry harder. </p><p>Lotor told him. That he wont make same mistake his parents did. It was thanks to them that he had nasty mixed blood. Lance's human blood will fix that. Then they will breed their children to pure blood galra. It will finally get rid of the dirty blood in his DNA. </p><p>He also explained. He never planned to have a child with allura. If he had gone with the original plan. He would have taken a galra omega as his bitch. And breed her or him.</p><p>"Now rest my bitch. Allura will be here soon. And I want you up and ready to watch me kill her". </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the battle came. Lance was drugged and teid to a chair. It force him watch as lotor kills allura. Lotor lean down and gave the defenseless little omega kiss on the lips. "I can't wait to eat you up". He pulled away and stood up.</p><p>"Get ready for battle my men. Today we take the head of a king!" He roared to his men. </p><p>Meanwhile, alfor was giving a speech to his men. Allura stood by her fathers side. When Alfors speech was over.  they charged into battle. </p><p>Alfor was fighting Zarkon. Both men were taunting each other. Alfor swung his blade and nicked Zarkons neck. "I see that you have gotten rusty, my old friend". </p><p>Keith was dodging blows from galra army. Ranning across the battlefleid. That's when he ran into clone shiro. "Hello dear brother". Clone shiro said to him. "Let me introduce the real me. I am Kuron. I was made after your brother deid". Keith sneered at him. Keith also had dodge Kurons attack. </p><p>They threw blows and swings at each other. And dodging each one. They knew each others moves like the back of their hands. Keith will keep on fighting. Until he deid. Or kuron was six feet under.</p><p>"The look on your face. Is the same as the one of Your dear mothers. when I ripped her to shreds". Keith screamed in anger. And swung his blade at Kurons head. </p><p>Pidge and matt used their inventions to plow through the army. No beast could stand up against their robot lions. Pidge was laughing like a maniac. </p><p>The blade of marmora dealt with the higher ranks soldiers. Kolivan was having the best day of his life. He was tearing through men left and right. Covering the battlefield in blood. Just like pidge the man was laughing like a maniac. </p><p>Hunk stayed in the back. He was giving  commands and locations to the others. </p><p>Coran was in airship. He was like a bird. No other ship could shoot him. And every ship he targeted. Went down. </p><p>Melenor was facing off with Hagger. They were throwing spells at each other.</p><p>Thanks to everyone else. Allura arrived to the throne room. There she found lance teid to a chair.</p><p>Lotor came up behind her. Allura quickly turned around. Just he was about to stab her. "Up to his old tricks, I see" she thought. </p><p>Both alphas fought. Lotor was stronger. But allura was faster. Both were badly injured. Lotor swung his blade at the right moment and cut allura across the chest. </p><p>She fell to the ground. She was bleeding out. Lotor kicked her body. Rolling her over to face lance. He walked over her body and towards lance. He made her watch as he kiss lance. After a bit he pulled away from the kiss and faced her. </p><p>"Still trying to fight. It's to late. Give up and die. And when you do. He will be mine. I will keep him drugged and breaded like his suppose to be". That made alluras blood boil. She forced herself up. She let her alpha instincts take over. In a blink of an eye. Lotors head came clean off. Then she dropped. </p><p>Back to Keith's fight. Kuron was on the ground. Keith's foot was on his chest. The end of his blade was pointed to Kurons heart. The older alpha was breathing heavily. Badly injured from their fight. He smirked at the younger one. "Do it, kiddo". Tears ran down Keith's cheeks. He raised up his blade and brought it back down. Piercing Kurons heart. At that last moment. Keith could hear Kuron say, "I love you, kiddo". Before he deid. Keith fell to his knees and held his deid brother. </p><p>Back to Alfor and Zarkon fight. Both men pierced each other in the chest. Both kings deid facing each other. </p><p>When haggar was distracted by deaths of her son and lover. Melenor used her powers to burn the witch to death. Burning her until there was nothing left. She could not cry for husband now. She needed to save her child. She teleported to her daughter. </p><p>She picked up her daughter and teleported her to the medics. And then teleported back to get lance. And then back to the medics she went. </p><p>With the Daibezel royals dead. The war was over. Kolivon was chosen to be the new king of Daibezel. Since he was Zarkons little brother. Anyone that went against him. Was put to death. </p><p>Allura was healed and crowned Queen. She was the queen her father knew she will be.</p><p>She took lance as her queen. And Sonia was crowned as crown princess. </p><p>Lance and allura wedding was celebrated across all three kingdoms. </p><p>Allura and lance celebrated their first night passionately. Lances screams could be heard all the way to Daibezel. He had pair of lungs on him. Every night since their wedding. allura kept her little omega full and happy.</p><p>Years later. Sonia was telling the story of how her parents fell in love to her younger brothers and sister. She told child friendly version to them. "The princess rescued the prince from the big ugly beast and they lived happily ever after". She also changed few things too. But they will learn that when their little older. </p><p>Shiro turned his mom. "Is that all true?"  Lance giggled at his son. "Yes it is. Your father was so dashing when she saved me from the beast. I fell for her all over again". He smiled at his children. He rubbed his round belly. </p><p>"Is that true, honey? You fell for me again. When I rescued you. Then I must save you from evil beast all the time. To keep you from falling out of love". Allura said as she pulled her pregnant mate into her lap. Lance giggled, "I will never stop loving you, silly". Allura smiled and kissed her mate. </p><p>Sonia just smiled at her doting parents. Her little siblings were grossed out. They made sure their parents knew. Sonia loved her family very much. Thanks to father doting love for her mother. She will just gain more siblings that she will love with all her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>